


Photograph

by dxtectiveluci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, First Time, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Trixie Espinoza, Sad Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/pseuds/dxtectiveluci
Summary: It's been a long day for Chloe,  she had another heart breaking crime scene.  And all she wanted to do now is to hug her 'not-so-baby-anymore' daughter.But when she entered her room,  Trixie is already asleep.  But what caught her attention was her daughter's phone still on her hand.Chloe tucked Trixie's blanket and carefully taking the phone from her Daughter's hand.  But she noticed something from the phone that made her knees felt weak.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time to write here. And also I'm still used to this. So, please bear with me. 
> 
> This is also my first deckerstar one shot :)

It's been a long day for Chloe, she had another heart breaking crime scene. And all she wanted to do now is to hug her 'not-so-baby-anymore' daughter. 

But when she entered her room, Trixie is already asleep. But what caught her attention was her daughter's phone still on her hand. 

Chloe tucked Trixie's blanket and carefully taking the phone from her Daughter's hand. But she noticed something from the phone that made her knees felt weak. 

It's a picture of Lucifer with Trixie. 

Trixie's the one who held the phone, while Lucifer's face reaction obviously was not very pleased but still managed to make a peace sign just like Trixie's. 

Chloe not usually checking Trixie's phone. But right now, it seems like her fingers has their own life and keep on scrolling her daughter's phone gallery. 

She's expecting that it was just one picture. But she's wrong. Trixie even made an album dedicated for Lucifer. It was arranged. There's also for Maze. For her Dad and of course, for her. 

But she decided to click Lucifer's album. She didn't expect how many pictures that Trixie and Lucifer had. And they even have a video. She played it. 

_“Hey, Lucifer! Wave here.”_ her daughter called the Devil. 

And he saw Lucifer adjusting his cufflinks. It was taken from her house. Maybe the time when Lucifer waited for her, so they could go to the crime scene together. 

_“Right, Urchin. You must stop filming me.”_ Lucifer said to the video while trying to reach for her daughter's phone. 

Trixie just laughed and the camera focus to its different position, it seems like Trixie was trying her best to avoid Lucifer's hand from reaching her phone. 

Chloe couldn't helped but laugh quietly. She didn't know this kind of moments between the two. But it's so adorable. 

_“Just give me the phone, Urchin. Delete it.”_ Lucifer insisted and once again, Trixie managed to focus the camera to the handsome devil. She noticed that his expensive suit was wrinkled already maybe because he chased Trixie to get the phone. 

_“But I don't want to. I'll save this video. And I need to interview you”_ Trixie said. 

Lucifer furrow his eyebrows. _“What? Saved that video? Interview me? What on earth are you talking about?”_ His face was pure of confusion as Trixie zooming in the camera to his face. 

Chloe shook her head while smiling. 

“This idiot.” she commented, 

_“Lucifer, do you like mommy?”_

Chloe almost drop her daughter's phone as she heard that question from Trixie. 

But she can hear her heartbeat from her chest. 

And Lucifer clears his throat. 

Chloe isn't really sure if it's just the camera or she really saw Lucifer blushed. 

_“Offspring... You know—”_

_“I won't tell her.”_ Trixie said as she moves closer to Lucifer causing the camera too close to Lucifer's face, it's as if, Lucifer was looking directly to her eyes. 

There it is again. The pain in her heart. She missed him so bad. And she also felt bad for Trixie, she keeps on asking when is Lucifer going to come back. She wish she could just easily tell everything. but she don't know how. 

_“Well—”_ He sighed. _“I don't know. I care for your mother. A lot, but...”_

_“Mommy cares for you too, Lucifer. She's worried when you're sad.” Trixie answered._

_“So do I, Urchin. But she doesn't have any control with her feelings. This is my dear old dad doing.”_ And Chloe noticed the sudden changed of mood of Lucifer. _“That's enough now. Stop that bloody thing. ”_

And that's it. That's when video ended. Chloe replayed it over and over. Until she saw the two drops of water on the screen. 

_What?_ She thought. Then that's when she noticed, that it's not water, It's her tears. 

She miss him. She didn't show it whenever she's at the precinct talking with Ella or Dan, she didn't show it in front of Linda and Amenadiel. 

But Maze, saw them. She let Maze knew about her vulnerable side. Because she would understand her, because Maze current situation is also same as hers. 

Maze lost Eve. She doesn't have any idea Eve's whereabouts. She didn't know if Eve still coming, same as her with Lucifer. Atleast she knows Lucifer is in hell. But she didn't know if he's going back still. 

She miss him. He's inappropriate jokes, the Devil but his mentality was like 9 years old. She miss everything about him, and now seeing her daughter holding her phone, and probably scrolling as well with the picture she had with Lucifer. 

Chloe carefully bent over to kiss her daughter's forehead. She was too busy brooding, when she didn't realize that Trixie is also affected in Lucifer's departure, and the kid doesn't have any idea about Lucifer's current location. 

“I'm sorry, Monkey.” Chloe whispered after she kissed Trixie's forehead. 

Then another set of fresh tears fell from Chloe's eyes. 

And she press the home button of Trixie's phone, she also just noticed that, Trixie's phone wallpaper was when they played Monopoly with Lucifer's face painting unicorn which was their deal. 

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

_Can you hear me, Lucifer? I'm really praying for the Devil. Funny right? We miss you, idiot. I miss you. Please come back._

And she wasn't able to stop anymore the tears that keep on falling from her eyes. 

“Mommy?”

Chloe opened her eyes and she saw her daughter rubbing her eyes. Still in a sleepy state. 

“I'm sorry, Monkey. Did I woke you up?” Chloe quickly wiped her tears. 

Trixie opened her arms wide. 

Chloe sighed and gave in to hug her daughter. 

“I miss him too, Mommy. I wish he'll come back. ” Trixie whispered as she hugged Chloe tightly. 

“He will, Monkey.” Chloe replied. 

And for unexplainable reason Chloe heard Lucifer's voice in her head. 

_I will. I will be going home soon, Chloe._

And Chloe felt in peace when she heard it in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this , um, one shot. :)


End file.
